Marry Me
by Dani4Short
Summary: Sirius and Marlene aren't your typical couple. They aren't even a couple at all, but that doesn't stop them. Blackinnon. T for paranoia. Written for round two of The Life of Your OTP/Favourite Pairing Challenge/Competition.


**Marry Me - Sirius and Marlene**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I never will. That right belongs to the amazing JKR.

**Written for: **Round Three of The Life of Your OTP/Favourite pairing Challenge/Competition.

**Prompts used:**

Object: Ring

Colour: Silver

Quote: ·He had never thought in his wildest imagination of marriage as an option for him. Never believed there was a woman out there that would make him sign up for that particular brand of madness. - Nia Forrester, Commitment

**Shipping: **Blackinnon _(Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon)_

* * *

**Marry Me**

* * *

"Marry me."

Okay, so that wasn't what Marlene was expecting when Sirius turned to look at her after another night together. They weren't even an official couple; apparently Sirius Black didn't have girlfriends. It had been that way for years; it was something she was used to.

"What?" Was her reply, pulling the light silk sheets up to her chin, her eyes widening as she looked at him. It was dark, and the only light source was the moon, which shone through her partially open window, playing on his face and highlighting his features.

He broke into a smile at the sight of her, breaking the illusion of seriousness, which was just a bit ironic. "I'm serious Marls," Another thing she wasn't expecting. Maybe she was hoping he was going to start laughing and saying 'Gotcha'. Or maybe dreading. Because right now her heart was soaring.

"I've been thinking about it, you know. We've been friends for ages," Sirius snickered at that. They both knew perfectly well they were even worse than Lily and James back at Hogwarts, except for the fact they actually, legitimately disliked each other until fifth year, when they became sort of friends so they could try getting Lily and James together.

"So marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Because when this war is finally over, I want to settle down in a small cottage and have a beautiful wife. I always see you as that wife, Marley. Maybe even later on we could have a few kids. Not many, oath, I'd make a horrible father, but they'll be beautiful. A little girl who looks just like you and the boy will take after me." He knew he was rambling, but her no answer was making him nervous. He felt like grabbing her shoulder and shaking her, screaming 'ANSWER ME' in her face.

He felt like he was going crazy. He had never thought in his wildest imagination of marriage as an option for him. Never believed there was a woman out there that would make him sign up for that particular brand of madness. But Marlene had always managed to make him crazy, some sort of effect she had on him, if she made him sad, he was almost in depression. If she made him mad, he was in a rage. If she made him happy, nothing could bring him down.

"You're crazy," Marlene blurted out, sitting up, right into a beam of moonlight, making her blue eyes seem even brighter than usual. Her hair was tousled and her lips slightly bruised. To Sirius, she'd never looked more beautiful. "We're twenty and there's a war going on. Is this because of James and Lily? With their wedding last month? Look, they have a child on the way, they have reasons to be married. Sirius, we're never going to be the married couple. We're just not the right kind of people for that."

Sirius quickly leaned over and kissed her, shutting her up. It was a while until he pulled away, the two of them breathing hard and wanting more. "You're right," He said a bit breathlessly, playing with a lock of her hair. "We're never going to be the perfect married couple, we're defiantly not the kind for that, but for you, I'll be willing to try."

Bright blue eyes couldn't look away from the stormy grey pair when they began tearing up. Marlene had never felt so loved before, especially from the man sitting beside her. He didn't give her the chance to speak again, because he leaned over to grab his trousers off the ground and put his hand in the pocket. He pulled out a small jewellery box and held it out for her, who gasped at the sight.

He hadn't even opened it yet, but already she was sniffling to keep from crying, just the sight of that plain, black little box was enough to make her heart speed up. They weren't doing this the traditional way, dating for a few years, then going on a cute date and having a magnificent proposal. But that didn't make this any more beautiful and special to the couple.

Sirius rolled over so he was a bit closer to Marlene, still lying on his stomach. "So, Marlene McKinnon, will you do me the honour and be my wife?" He finally pulled back the lid to show a simple silver ring, small square diamonds lining the outside. "I bought it from a muggle shop," He added in.

Marlene laughed at him, a wet sound that was almost a sob, and held out her left hand for him eagerly, her eyes bright. When he just stared at her for a second she laughed again and smiled widely at him. "What are you waiting for? Put it on for me, you idiot."

* * *

_A/N: Whoops, sorry this was so late! Life's really hectic right now. I hope you liked this! Reviews are awesome~ _


End file.
